<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Crown of Smoke by CandiceWright</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616457">A Crown of Smoke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright'>CandiceWright</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asphyxiation, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Breif execution scene, Canon Era, Eventual Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Uther is an ass but he also kinda ships it, but NOT the fun kind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:48:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceWright/pseuds/CandiceWright</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The execution of a sorceress leaves Camelot on edge and triggers a magical threat that Merlin can only fight by revealing himself. Then Arthur is presented with a choice: to follow his father's footsteps or to let Merlin live, all while battling his feelings for the servant. </p><p>In the end, it wasn't much of a choice, was it?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merthur Glompfest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Crown of Smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">



        <li>In response to a prompt by
            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/actuallyitscaptain/pseuds/actuallyitscaptain">actuallyitscaptain</a>  in the  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020">Merthur_Glompfest_2020</a>
          collection.
        </li>
    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Merthur Glompfest 2020.</p><p>Thank you to everyone who participated in the fest and thanks to the mods for organizing it. Despite all of my personal mishaps, it was wonderful to get back into writing.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The week in court had been rather quiet; no magical attacks, no executions, not even a surprise quest that would have surely ended in Merlin having to save Arthur's arse again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant that a sense of false security had washed over Merlin, making him unaware of how things were bound to change as he went to fulfil his duties in the morning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rise and shine!” he said as he pulled the curtains open, making the early rays of sun fall on the prince's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh,” came the response from under the blankets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very articulate, sire. Now, get up. You have a council meeting to attend to first thing in the morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin chuckled. “I know how much you hate those, which is why I brought you your favourite fruit tarts for breakfast.” That got a reaction from the prince, making him emerge from his cocoon of blankets and pillows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See? I knew there was a reason why I keep you around,” he said standing up to grab his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which hand the unfortunate side-effect of exposing his naked torso to Merlin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bollocks.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- I, will… get your clothes ready!” he said, making a quick escape to the closet and making sure he wasn't looking at Arthur's...well, everything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, see that you do. Also, clear up your morning, you're coming to the meeting.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At that, Merlin couldn't help but turn around, fighting to ignore all his golden skin and tousled hair and...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of it. “You want me there? Why? It's not like I can say anything.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, but you'll be there to serve me. Besides, as much as I hate to admit it, your presence makes those tedious spiels more bearable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, Arthur. One would think you were saying you need me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not long ago, Arthur would have taken the opportunity to make a quip about Merlin's uselessness, dismissing his statement entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But instead, he said, “I do. Gods help me, but I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there it was. That thing that neither of them had dared put a name to but was ever-present in all of their interactions. That deep-rooted affection that threatened to be something more, if it wasn't already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, I'm- well. I'll be there,” Merlin mumbled, not trusting himself to say anything else.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur nodded and smiled and it was then that Merlin decided to make a technical retreat because one more second and he would have surely jumped Arthur and he wasn't exactly looking forward to being executed for attacking the crown prince.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had barely made it down the stairs when he heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warning bell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin ran back upstairs and down the corridor until he saw Arthur coming his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's happening?” Arthur asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's find out,” he said and grabbed Merlin's arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulled him to the council room, where the king and Morgana were standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father, Morgana. What's going on?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone was seen using magic. The warning bells are to alert the guards so that we make sure they don't escape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course. Magic. What else could it have been? Dread set at the pit of Merlin's stomach because someone using magic usually meant Arthur being in danger, unless-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm sure it wasn't that bad, my lord. She was only doing laundry-” Morgana said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't matter! No amount of sorcery will be tolerated in my kingdom!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sire! The sorceress has been caught,” a guard said entering the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. Prepare the pyre.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uther, please!” Morgana screamed, begged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not now, Morgana! I've made my decision.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, the die was cast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A girl of Merlin's age, young and scared stood in the middle of the courtyard surrounded by logs waiting to be lit up. Tear tracks stained her face, but she wasn't crying anymore. She looked resigned to her fate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knight approached the stand, torch in hand and threw it in to light it. The wood and timber were slightly damp from the morning rains that they'd just had, so the fire didn't roar and rise like it used to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, thick columns of smoke were born and filled the air in an instant. It wasn't long before they reached the girl's lungs, filling them and making it harder to breathe. She started to cough and gasp, desperate for fresh air, but getting only smoke and more smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's then that the tears started again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the crowd, someone screamed and cried and demanded help, but it was useless, for Uther only relished in the magic user's pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked at the girl who was crying out wanting to join her in her pain. But he couldn't. He had to keep quiet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The coughs and wheezes were painful to hear, for everyone could listen to death approaching through her lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took way too long for her to faint.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And too long after that for her to burn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uther stared at the pyre until only ashes were left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur had to turn away halfway through, his heart too noble to see someone suffer so much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Morgana didn't attend, she was chained up in the dungeons for standing up to the king.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin couldn't bear staying there for the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he left Arthur's side only to hide in his room and cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a week since the incident and Camelot had slowly but surely gone back to normal. The people were still shaken by the whole affair, but it had become an unspoken rule not to mention it, thinking that pretending it didn't happen would manage to make it vanish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin hadn't forgotten, the mere sight of fire making him shudder. But he too had to keep quiet, talking about it wouldn't do him any good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Arthur noticed his pain, of course he did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something upsetting you, Merlin? You haven't been prattling as much as usual lately.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's nothing, sire,” he lied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Arthur didn't buy it. “It's not nothing,” he said. “It's that girl, the one that was executed.” Merlin tensed, stopping to clean the chest plate in his hands. “Did you know her?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. “No, I didn't.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought that- nevermind. If you didn't know her, why does it hurt you so much?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn't-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don't lie to me,” Arthur said. “You have been extremely quiet and diligent since that day and Gods help me Merlin but I miss you and your nonsense.” He walked up to Merlin and placed his hands on his shoulders, pulling him close and looking at him in the eye. “I don't want this...sulky perfect servant. I want you, Merlin. So tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked at Arthur's face, vulnerable and open and pleading him to speak and how could he deny him that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can still hear her,” he said. “The way she coughed and gasped. Like drowning in air. I can't even imagine how much she suffered.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur sighed and raised his hand from where it rested on Merlin's shoulders to his face. “I know. I would have never-” he paused. Then, he moved his hand to the back of the servant's neck to pull him even more towards him and he said, “I would have never let her die like that. But my father…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin nodded, “That's why you'll be a better King. You already are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's treason, you know? Besides, it's not true,” Arthur said, but he was smiling like he believed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin then gently grabbed Arthur's arm, rubbing soothing circles into it with his thumb. “It is. I know it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed like that for a moment, looking into each other's eyes and finding comfort in them. Because Merlin knew Arthur hated to see people suffering and the thought just gave him hope that one day, when the moment arrived and his secret came out he would at least spare his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then his eyes drifted. From clear eyes to golden hair to lips the colour of the wine he had served him earlier that night. Arthur's gaze followed his and Merlin's throat went dry. It would be so easy, he thought, to take a step, to lean in just a little bit, to-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sire, the king expects you in the dining room,” a servant called and the spell was broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur looked at Merlin for a beat, his hand lingering where it rested on his neck. “Tell him I'll be there in a second,” he said still staring at Merlin. Then he slowly pulled his hand off and left the room, leaving behind a very troubled Merlin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind was reeling. For a second, he'd felt that they were going to ki-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, it was unthinkable. As much as he longed and yearned, Arthur would never-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the thought of it was too tempting, and his blood screamed at him to do it, to throw all caution to the wind and jump into the prince’s arms. It was the first time he’d admitted it to himself, this...whatever it was. But he knew that he didn’t wish for anything more or with such a passion than to close that small distance between them and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. That couldn't happen. Not now, not ever. Not only was he a servant and make, but there was the secret of his magic and Arthur couldn't know. Not now, at least. Not when his father was still the king, passing ruthless judgement against those who he considered dangerous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So no, anything more than the relationship they had now was completely out of the realm of possibility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which is why Merlin made a decision. To keep his distance from Arthur, at least for a while. No lingering touches or stares, no inappropriate banter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just a prince and his servant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's what he did the following weeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For days and days, he went into Arthur’s chambers only to do his chores and leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pretended not to see Arthur's sad looks, pretended not to hear the pleading in his voice when he spoke asking him to get closer, to come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pretended his own heart wasn't breaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Merlin had just left Arthur's chambers and the prince had been in a horrible mood. He'd grabbed his clothes as quickly as possible and ran out before having a goblet thrown at his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was walking down the hallway with a basket of laundry in his hands when he felt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The clothes dropped to the ground and his hands started shaking. He looked out the window and into the courtyard trying to find whatever caused such a reaction in him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For he was sure of it, it had been magic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was nothing in sight that appeared magical, not in the courtyard and not inside the castle. He was almost tempted to shrug it off and ignore it. But there was something telling him that he couldn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he ran to Gaius’s chambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you feel that?” Merlin said as soon as he burst through the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The physician seemed confused but sensing the urgency in Merlin’s voice, he thought better than to question him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Feel what?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wave of magic.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fear I didn’t, but your powers are far greater than mine so it’s completely possible that you sensed something i didn’t,” Gaius said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did. I just don’t know what it was.” The physician looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing seems different.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, ” Merlin agreed. “But I didn’t like it. It felt...angry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid I can’t give you any answers. But maybe someone can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The dragon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius nodded and Merlin sighed in resignation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t want to talk to that devious old lizard, but the fear inside him was stronger than his resentment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he made his way into the dungeons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello! I need help,” he screamed into the blackness of the cave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, I was wondering when you’d show up, young warlock.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You felt it too then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dragon nodded. “Yes, I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A shielding spell.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Someone placed a powerful shield over the citadel.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head and said, “That makes no sense. Why would a sorcerer want to protect the city?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They wouldn’t,” the dragon acquiesced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then why…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A shield can keep things from coming in, but it can also keep things from going out, especially one like that. That type of spell is also not hard to cast, but pretty hard to break if done well. I fear this is an attack.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See it for yourself.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look with your magic Merlin, not with your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked into the old dragon’s eyes and he gave a small nod. Closing his eyes, he concentrated on the buzzing in his veins. Soon, the total darkness of his vision started disappearing, in its place a net of golden threads of power. Every wall, every rock that surrounded him was made with that fabric and he knew that the exterior would be too. So he followed those threads until he reached the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead of clear skies, there was a mantle of magic covering the entirety of Camelot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A dome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have to warn Arthur.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be careful, young warlock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn't hear the dragon's call, too focused on finding the prince. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to get to him. Now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn't.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Merlin had learned something during his time in Camelot it was that nice sorcerers knew how to hide, how to keep quiet because they knew the consequences of showing themselves. Evil sorcerers were usually ones who had everything taken away by Uther and his ban on magic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So they didn't have anything to lose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Which meant they didn't hide, didn't cower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They weren't subtle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And this one clearly had a point to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Merlin had been walking through the city on a normal day he might have believed that it was fog, thick but harmless, hindering his ability to see. But it was no ordinary day and it was too dark and smelt too much ash and burnt wood to be just fog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sorcerer was filling the citadel with smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Terror soaked Merlin to the bone and he hadn't gotten far when the warning bell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were under attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran up the castle and to the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin!” He turned around to face Arthur. “We're under attack. Go to your room and don't come out, I don't want to see you hurt. Please, don't fight me in this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arthur-” he started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go! Now!” Arthur's voice left no room for arguments and Merlin knew it was useless to waste time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he ran to Gaius's chambers, though not to hide and wait for the threat to pass like Arthur thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gaius!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merlin, my boy! You have to do something about the attack. This is not something the knights can fight with their swords.” Merlin ran into the room and grabbed his magic book from under the bed and then went back to the main chamber.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know Gaius, but I don't know what to do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius stopped and thought about it for a moment. He opened his mouth to speak but Merlin cut him off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This! I could use this spell,” he said pointing to one of the pages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gaius looked at it and said, “But Merlin, to do that spell you'll have to reveal yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin closed the book and took a deep breath, “Maybe it's about time that I did.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The view of Camelot from the top of the North Tower was usually Merlin favourite, the entire lower town and the forest that surrounded the citadel in all their glory. The air was calm, no wind rushing through his hair or caressing his skin. Instead, the sight was obscured by thick black smoke and sounds of panic and coughing filled Merlin's ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't let it go on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A golden light enveloped the city, it's warmth and radiance as notable as its magical nature. People gathered at the courtyard and looked up to see their doom, for such powerful magic was certain to be evil. The sky was suddenly on fire, as if a thin fabric covering the town was being set ablaze. Air started to flow in, making the smoke that had started to congregate in the ground rise up and dissipate. It was then, between gasps for air and sighs of relief that they realized: the sorcerer was saving them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, not just a sorcerer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the last bit of the dome disappeared he lowered his hands, exhausted, and looked down at the witnesses who would seal his fate, at his people, his friends, who he'd given his life to save. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't regret it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there were angry footsteps behind him and a heart-wrenching scream of, “How could you?!? They killed her and she had done nothing! They should know what it feels like to suffocate as she did!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin looked at the woman. Recognition hit him and an overwhelming sadness filled his heart. It was the woman who had been at the young sorceress's execution, the one who'd cried and screamed. For a moment he ached because he understood all too well how she felt, the pain she was going through. But he couldn't wish his spell undone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They're as innocent as she was,” he said softly. “You cannot wish them the same fate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They did nothing! They watched her die! I loved her and they killed her!” Merlin saw angry tears running down her tan face and he noticed that he was crying too. He was about to speak when fury overcame her again as she said, “And you! You'll protect the life of a tyrant and his Kingdom of evil?!? You betray your kin for that?!?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he saw a flash of gold and blue and red in the corner of his eye and he said, “I don't do it for him. I do it for The Once and Future King.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Traitor,” she snarled and raised her hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin raised his as well, warning her, and said, “You don't have to do this. I can help you escape.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What for?” she asked quietly. “I have nothing left.” She looked at him in the eye, rating her head and setting her shoulders. “I'm sorry,” she said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The people of Camelot saw another flash of light coming from the top of the tower.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards ran up to the scene only to find a pile of dust and an unconscious Merlin sprawled on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was in his room when he woke up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, at least I woke up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around confirmed that he was alone and safe. Maybe it was just a dream, he thought as he stood up to go to the door. He should tell Gaius about it-  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No no no no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tried opening the door, but it was locked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It can't be.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran to the window and looked outside, only to see that people were gathering at the front of the citadel, as they did when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When there was an execution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it was true then, all of that had happened, it hadn't been a dream. And now they intended to execute him. Or maybe they expected him to escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, they were in for a surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin went back to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tospringe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sire, I don’t think it’s wise to-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door slammed open. There stood Merlin, his head up and looking straight at the king. The entire council tensed and froze and the guards' hands all went to their swords.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the King raised a hand and said, “Leave, everyone.” All of them made to go for the door except for one. “Arthur, you too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s my manservant, father. I stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tone of voice gave no room for discussion, and Uther knew it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well then, stay.” He then looked at Merlin. “Sorcerer. Since when do you practice magic? How long have you been hiding between our walls?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was born with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s not possible,” the King snarled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can choose to not believe me, though I can hardly see why I would lie to you at this point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough, ”he said. “Then, why Camelot of all places? Why not choose to go somewhere with different views on magic?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t my choice. besides, I hardly think it would have made a difference. I was destined to be here by Arthur’s side.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yet you chose to practice magic within the city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I only did it for the good of Camelot and this time you can't deny it. You saw me, the whole city saw me protecting this kingdom, using my magic for good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So that's what you want then? For me to take the ban away and let you and your kind run free?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin shook his head. “No, I don't expect anything from you, least of all that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew then that by coming here you were walking to your own execution.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did,” Merlin said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you could escape, couldn’t you? If I place you in the dungeons, you could leave.” It wasn't a question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if i put you on the pyre, you could run away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I won’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? You choose to die by my hand?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yours, it’s not you where my loyalty lies. It’s Arthur’s call to make.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not your King,” Uther said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s not the King, but he is my King. My loyalty is to him and him only. I saved Camelot for him and if i have to I’ll die for him too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Arthur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The uncertainty was obvious on Arthur's face and Merlin’s heart prayed for a small mercy. But his head said </span>
  <em>
    <span>he hates you, you’re a traitor. He’ll kill you and then he won’t even remember your name once you’re ash and dust.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you tell me?” he said, surprising Merlin out of his thoughts. “You’re my friend, Merlin. You knew I wouldn’t hurt you, so why not tell me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t want to put you in the position of having to lie to your father,” he started. “And even though I knew that the chances were slim, I didn’t want to risk you executing me. I was scared, Arthur. Scared of death, scared of you hating me. You’re right, we were friends. But friends don’t lie to each other and friends don’t betray each other. And I was doing that since the first day I met you. I couldn’t help but feel guilty. I care about you, and I'd rather die than live with you hating me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you did. You hurt me. A lot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, and I am so so sorry, you have no idea. But now you can make the choice. My life is in your hands, as it has always been. Do with it as you wish. I stand by what I said long ago, I'm happy to serve you will the day I die.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur slowly walked up to him and Merlin waited for that beautiful executioner to kill him, to strike him down and tear him apart. He waited for a blow or a reprimand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, there were arms wrapped tightly around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m not going to kill you, you idiot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And those words, Merlin realized, hurt more than any punch would have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crumpled to the ground, taking Arthur with him and started sobbing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Arthur. I’m so sorry-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, you’re alright, you’re fine,” he said, holding him close.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You must hate me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. I wish I did, but i can’t.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur pulled away only to wipe his tears away with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then they remembered Uther, who was looking at the scene with an indecipherable look on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He lives,” Arthur declared with confidence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uther nodded, not tearing his eyes away from his son. “Very well, it will be done. Take the sorcerer away and call the council. I will inform them of these...developments.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur helped Merlin up from the floor and put his arm around his waist, guiding him out of the council chambers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Uther saw them leave, wondering how he'd missed something like this before, and in a moment of weakness that he would never admit, he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon reached Arthur’s chambers. The prince went to the bed and sat on the edge will Merlin stood frozen by the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, Merlin. Don’t just stand there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reluctantly walked to where the prince was. Arthur gestured him to sit at his side. He did, but he by no means started to relax. All of his muscles were tense and he was shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come here, idiot,” Arthur said before wrapping both of his arms around Merlin’s shoulders. At first, Merlin tensed even more, but soon he melted against the warmth of Arthur’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat there curled up against each other for a few minutes before that tenderness became something else, something </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Merlin shifted his position and Arthur raised one of his arms only to gently raise Merlin’s head from his chin so that he was looking straight at him. It was then that Merlin understood what the pressure on his chest was. So he launched forward and captured Arthur’s mouth with his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Prince opened eagerly as if he’d been expecting it and gave as good as he got. It wasn’t elegant or romantic. It was them; passionate and messy, a fight for dominance, to see who had the last word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin pushed at Arthur’s chest and Arthur let himself be lowered onto the bed, grabbing Merlin at the waist and pulling him flush against his body. Soon, Merlin’s clothes felt, too hot and heavy and his only goal in life was to take them off. As soon as his tunic was discarded, Arthur was back at it, kissing and nibbling at the expanse of skin that had just been revealed to him. Merlin moaned and keened at the feeling of Arthur’s sinful mouth against him because this had happened one too many times in his fantasies but those didn’t even come close to the real thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur then got impatient and turned them around until he was on top of Merlin. He too divested himself of his clothes and Merlin’s hands found themselves roaming the Prince’s chest revelling in the way the muscle tensed and contracted against his curious fingers. Arthur took the first chance he could to attack Merlin’s mouth and Merlin could do little ut to put his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, pressing their naked bodies impossibly closer. The first touch of their erections was </span>
  <em>
    <span>electric</span>
  </em>
  <span>, leaving both men breathless and in want of more. Arthur went to wrap his hand around them both but Merlin stopped him because it wasn't what either of them wanted, what they needed. Instead, he guided Arthur’s hand between his legs and a bit further back until he reached his hole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” he asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” Merlin answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don't want to hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You won’t, Arthur. I know you won’t,” he said and then gave him a smile, one of those smiles that could make anyone agree to anything and Arthur knew then he was lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got up only to reach for the bottle of massage oil that he kept on his night table and he coated his fingers liberally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin was laying down against the pillows on his back, his legs bent and slightly opened to allow Arthur to settle between them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur crawled back onto the bed and gently caressed the smooth skin of Merlin’s thighs, like asking for permission. Merlin nodded once and Arthur didn’t need anything ore to lower his hand onto the tight warmth that he couldn’t wait to get into.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he didn’t.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed a lubed digit into Merlin’s hole, startling a moan out of Merlin. He stayed still for a moment to let his body adjust to the sensation before moving it in and out, opening him up slowly. Merlin writhed and squirmed against the sheets because it felt so good but it wasn’t enough and it felt like the most wonderful type of torture and he just wanted </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur gave it to him, pushing in a second and then a third finger shortly after. Merlin screamed when Arthur reached a part of him that triggered the sweetest and most powerful of pleasures, but that still wasn’t enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need- I...ah! I need-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Arthur asked looking at him while still thrusting his finger into his body. “What do you need?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘You,” Merlin said, and how could Arthur refuse such a thing?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he lined his cock with Merlin’s entrance and then slowly, torturously slowly, pushed inside. He closed his eyes in the haze of pleasure that being in merlin brought, but when he opened them again, he froze at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin had his eyes screwed shut and he was crying, tears falling onto the pillow under his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Hey, are you okay? Am i hurting you?” Merlin shook his head. “Then what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not nothing. Talk to me Merlin, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t hate me. After all this time thinking you would hate me if you knew and now…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, look at me.” Merlin did and Arthur gently cradled his face and kissed him, sweet and slow. “I don’t hate you. I never have and I never will. I care too much about you for that.” He kissed him once more, this time with more intent. “I’ll never hate you. Never.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur wiped the tears away from Merlin’s face with his thumbs. Merlin looked at him, a hesitant smile appearing on his lips. Lips that Arthur couldn't help but kiss at that moment because they were too sweet. Merlin kissed back slowly at first, but soon after all the reluctance was gone and the passion took control again along with the urge of being close, closer and closer still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur then picked up the pace of his hips and was rewarded with Merlin arching and writhing again the covers of the bed. The thrusts then became desperate, their only objective to pull pleasure out of this beautiful man under him, to make him moan and scream and forget anything that wasn't the words 'yes' 'more' or 'Arthur'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Merlin tangled his legs over his hips and started meeting him halfway in his motions. He was now almost shaking with pleasure, out of his mouth coming to a litany of “Arthur, I can't- ah! I'm- I'm going to- Please!”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur wrapped his hand around Merlin's cock then and after a few tugs Merlin was coming, hot and loud, surrendering to him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pressure against his own cock made him follow not a second after, the only words in his brain being 'I love you'.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>***</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was common knowledge between the people of Camelot that magic was banned. No one dared speak the word in the King's presence, nor did they want to. Magic was evil, everyone knew that. The last time someone used magic to try and take the kingdom down it had turned against them, killing and turning them into ash. They knew that there wasn't another person on the tower that day, for they obviously hadn't seen it. And they absolutely didn't speak about the sorcerer that had saved them. A sorcerer that, of course, didn't look an awful lot like the Prince's manservant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The King himself had given the news of the sorceress's self-inflicted demise, and everyone knew better than to go against the King's word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They knew what happened and the knew it to be the absolute truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn't</span>
  </em>
  <span> know was that said servant spent most nights in the Prince's chambers, not leaving until the next morning when he got the Prince's breakfast looking slightly dishevelled and with a satisfied smile on his face. No one knew because the kitchen maids certainly didn't speak about it, spreading the rumour through the city and maybe even to the neighbouring towns. And they certainly didn't see Lady Morgana's stares or raised eyebrows or hear her playful comments directed at the boys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, well, some things were obviously best kept a secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What they </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know, however, was that they couldn't wait for the prophesied time of The Once and Future King and his warlock to come.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As always, please let me know what you think💜</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>